It's More Than Love
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: "You should try 'yes.'"
1. Chapter 1

********

********

**A/N: Thanks to a certain FanFiction friend my current obsession is Paramore! Lol anyway, this was the 3rd and final one-shot I wrote in class. One more week of school btw, can't wait for summer!**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"I love you," she said. Her hands clung tightly to my shoulders, as if I would leave if she let go.

I tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to her, taking one of her ands off my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I don't feel that way."

Her eyes stayed glued to mine as they grew more watery with the moment. She slowly pulled her hands away and walked briskly away.

I turned after her and reached out to her retreating body.

"Love doesn't describe it, it's more than that," I cried to the wind, my voice wavering.

"Aaaaand CUT! Perfect! Loved it. Great job, great job. Break for lunch," my director yelled.

I walked off the set, hanging my head low. I longed to say the last line to a certain brunette, but I knew I never would.

"Chad, the way you just acted. I've never seen that depth to you before," Portlyn, my co-star, said as she walked beside me, "It's like, you really loved me."

She began to go into a fit of laughter. We both knew that the two of us were unofficial best friends, and that I couldn't possibly feel that way.

I laughed along with her, but it was more of a cover than a laugh.

"What's up? Why are you acting so out-of-it. I mean, yeah you are the greatest actor I've ever met but you're not that great," she asked as her laughter simmered down.

I shrugged and walked a little faster towards the Commissary, this was one topic I really didn't want to talk about.

"Chad? Come on, tell me!" she whined. I shook my head and pushed the doors open, not bothering to hold them for Portlyn.

That's when I saw her. The one person who could turn my world upside down. The only person that meant more to me than myself. Sonny Munroe.

As cliché as it is, I am in love. Yes a big shot loves a small town girl, it happens in every movie, believe me I know. I've been in enough movies to know the normal plot.

But this love was real, it was one that you never knew you could feel.

"Hi Chad. Us Randoms were considering going on another camping trip, and we wanted to know if you and your Drama Snobs wanted to come along?" she asked innocently. I know I should be offended by being call a Drama Snob, but since Sonny came along those nicknames have become more playful than hurtful.

"Yeah, sure," I answered without thinking. Slapping a hand over my mouth as I realized what I had said, I tried to take back what I said, but she was already gone.

"Um, Chad? What did you just do?" one of my other co-stars asked.

I shook my head. "We're going camping...with the Randoms….again," I sighed.

I expected my co-star, Jess, to yell and slap me but instead she began shrieking like a fangirl.

"Yay! Chad I loved the last camping trip, I can't wait!" she squealed skipping away to tell the others.

I walked out into the hall, it wasn't empty though. There in the middle of it stood the beautiful ball of Sonshine, Sonny Munroe.

"Chad, there's something I wanted to tell you," she said, approaching me, "I don't know how to say this."

I smirked a little. It was more than obvious what she was about to say, this is how it goes in every movie. And unsurprisingly everything about our relationship was like a movie. "Then let me," I replied, "You should try 'I love you.'"

Her mouth was literally hitting the ground, she shook her head frantically.

"No, I meant to say I have a boyfriend, but you seem to mean-" she said, speaking fast, but I cut her off.

"Nope, yeah me too. I was, uh, talking about that…too," I said trying to cover my slip-up.

She nodded somewhat unconvinced. "Ok? Anyway, I was going to say he's coming with me on the trip. And what did you mean by 'I love you?'"

I opened my mouth to respond, but instead dashed down the hallway away from her. That was the most embarrassing that has ever happened to me.

Over the days leading up to the trip, I was cranky-er than ever. I never spoke to the Randoms and I snapped easily.

"Chad, you ok? I heard about what happened with Sonny," Portlyn asked.

"I'm fine! As if it were your business!" I growled at her. She backed off immediately, without taking offense. She knew me well enough to know I was just in a funk.

By the day of the camping trip I was considering not going when I heard a knock on my dressing room door.

"Come in," I yelled.

Sonny walked in, closing the door quietly.

"Hey, Chad. I heard you weren't in such a great mood," she smiled, "And I wanted to cheer you up."

"I don't think you can," I sighed.

"Oh really?" she challenged, a smirk playing across her face.

"Just try," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Ok," she began, "How about this, MacKenzie Falls is the number one tween show?"

I shook my head.

"You are the greatest actor of our generation."

I shook my head again.

"My boyfriend isn't coming on the camping trip.

I sat still. Looking up at her in shock.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

She smiled, "I broke up with him."

I couldn't talk, I was just in complete utter shock. It was a miracle!

"And I wanted to know, do you want to go out with me?" she asked. I couldn't believe it, she was asking me out? Shouldn't it be the other way around.

"I..I don't know what to say.." I replied.

"Then let me," she answered, "You should try 'yes.'"****************

* * *

**I understand if you think this one sucked, I sure did! Plus the ending was so cheesy! Anywayz, reviews?**


	2. Sequel!

********

********

**A/N: This was requested by a reviewer..however I forgot who it was so I can't say who...dedicated to them though. Please remind me who you are and I will post a third chapter with a thank you and apology for forgetting! However..I apologize that this is a little more risky than what I have written. There's quite a bit of cussing and it's kinda suggestive ..just be forwarned. Idk why I suddenly wrote such a story but it just sorta..came out. Haha yeah..I feel kind of weird for writing this.. Yeah..sorry if it's like not my usual but it's just I've been feeling kind of out of it lately and when I'm out of it my stories are more...grown up/nonDisney.**

Disclaimer: IDOSWAC

* * *

Sonny's POV

I took a breathe of fresh mountain air. It was good to be back in the wilderness, with my friends. Speaking of friends, I examined the group of campers joining me.

Nico was rubbing his leg, he'd hit it on a tree on the way up, so he wasn't happy. Zora was out scouting the campsite, looking for a place to put her bat cam, so at least she was happy. Grady..well Grady was thinking about something..what I'm not quite sure. Chloe was happily chatting to Tawni about how beautiful the view is. Tawni was half listening to Chloe, half texting on her phone. Portlyn and Devon were discussing who had what job and Chad was looking around, curiously.

"So guys are you gla-" I began, but a squeal from Tawni cut me off. "YES! He's coming," Tawni cried, "He's coming!"

Portlyn gave Tawni an odd look. "Who's coming? Your daddy?" she teased. _Glad to see Portlyn's over the fued. Not._

"No! If you must know, Tom is coming, he's my newest boyfriend," she gloated. Portlyn made a snide remark of "in you're dreams" and the two began to argue.

I nodded towards the two and walked to a stump in the middle of the camp ground. "Everyone, start setting up," I demanded.

I just sat there, unable to think. Was this Tawni's fault? She knew I had just broken up with my own boyfriend named Tom. Wait, this couldn't be the same - could it?

"Sonny!" an all too familiar voice called. Yes it could.

"Oh, heh hi..Tom," I laughed nervously. Chad immediatly caught on to the situation and walked over.

"Hey Sonny, I need your help over there," he said, jerking his head in the opposite direction of Tom.

"Oh sure, one minute," I answered, I turned to Tom and said, "'Scuse me. Oh and if you're looking for Tawni, she's over there." I pointed to a random tree, not sure if she was there or not.

I walked over to the tent Chad was currently attempting to put up. "Who was that?" he asked, roughly sticking a pole into the cloth of the tent.

I shrugged. "My ex-boyfriend, Tom. He wasn't supposed to come, but I guess he's dating Tawni now," I said nonchalantly.

Chad's POV

What a dumba-, I'm CDC, I don't use that language. But it's true. If Sonny had broken up with me, I wouldn't have gotten over it that quickly. In fact, why isn't Sonny upset that he moved on?

"Sonny, shouldn't you be..I don't know, crying..or something?" I asked. Play it cool Cooper, you don't want her exploding her feelings to you.

"Why? I broke up with him. He moved on. Besides, I have you. Why do I need him?" she retorted, smiling sweetly. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Sonny. Hey, could I talk to you?" Tom asked, 'innocently', "Was I interrupting something?"

Yes you big jerk. "No, go right ahead," I said, trying to contain my anger.

He nodded curtly and led Sonny away by the hand.

Sonny's POV

I wish Chad hadn't agreed. Tom was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"You already have a boyfriend? How are you over Tom Daniel Thomson? The TDT?" He asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "He's just like you."

This caused a smirk to play up on Tom's feature, a smirk I didn't like. "Oh, then. Tell me. Are you over me?" he asked in a seductive voice.

I avoided his eyes, but nodded. "Yes," I replied quickly, "I am."

He backed away from me and mumbled something unintellegable. "Fine, go back to you-" he said but stopped mid-sentence.

The next thing I knew, I felt pressure on my lips. Oh my god. Tom was kissing me! I pushed him off, slapping him as I did so.

"You..you jerk! You're just a..just.. just a freaking bitch! How. Dare. You!" I screamed pushing him again.

His face resembled that of a deer in headlights, and he scampered back to the campsite. I walked back after him, steeming with anger.

"Sonny!" Tawni screeched. I rolled my eyes, here it comes.

"How dare you! Calling _my _boyfriend a female dog!" she lectured, "For one he is NOT a girl, and last time I checked he's a human. If anyone's anything it's you, you're a lying butt."

I smirked. "Check again, Tawn. He's a dog for sure," I said, venom dripping from my voice, "Besides, your _boyfriend _kissed me."

This caused Chad to explode. He walked up to Tom and slapped him square across the face. "Stay away from Sonny, got that jack-ass?" he asked angrily.

Tom nodded, and began laughing. "Sonny's just kidding, no need to slap people," he chortled.

I opened my mouth to scream but decided against it, if I knew Tom, which I did, there's an easier way to handle this.

"Oh, yeah I was. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have accused him of such a horrible deed," I said, faking sincerity. Luckily everyone bought it..minus two people. Chad gave me a questioning look, while Tom sent me a much unwelcomed smirk.

"I'll be heading off to my tent now, Tawn let me know when you'll be in," I sighed trudging over to our shared tent. As soon as I sat down Chad rushed in.

"Sonny! Why did you let that dumbass off the hook? I know you weren't making that up, and don't you dare lie to me!" he scolded.

"Trust me, I have an idea, just play along ok?" I replied, taking his hand in mine. He thought for a minute before nodding in agreement. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," I reassured.

I stood up and walked out of the tent, Chad close behind. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I love you Chad," I smiled, and winked. He nodded and said, "I love you too, Sonshine."

I waved sweetly and walked towards Nico, Grady, and Tom's tent. I entered and, luckily, Tom was alone.

He was sitting cross legged on his sleeping bag. I strolled over to him, and sat sideways across his lap, latching my arms around his neck.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked in a seductive tone. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Sonny, I..I.." he stuttered. I shook my head and placed a finger on his lips. "The time for talking is over," I whispered.

He started to wrap his arms around me when Tawni walked in.

"Tom! How dare you! And when you're dating Tawni," I screamed, rushing over to my best friend, "Tawni he was all over me! I swear!"

Tawni nodded and glared at Tom. "Get out of this tent. Get away from my friends. Get off of this mountain. And leave me alone, NOW!" she demanded of him.

He agreed without a second thought and rushed away from the site.

"Sorry, Tawni," I sighed. She just nodded. "It was for the best, now I'd like to be alone," she replied, her voice cracking.

I agreed and walked out of the tent.

"You dealt with him, SonShine?" Chad asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I smiled. "Yep," I answered.

"Great, I have one question," he said, a faint smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You said, 'I love you Chad' earlier, what was that about?" he asked.

"It was part of the plan, duh!" I answered.

He shook his head. "You still said it."

"Fine, ok maybe I do kind of sort of...love..you. But you said it too!" I sighed.

He smiled. "And maybe I do kind of sort of, love you."

* * *

**I know..a little un-me like today. But well, it's what came out.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
